Markus Gremory
__NOEDITSECTION__ Markus Gremory is an S-class wandering Mage. He is renowned for his use of Darkness Magic and moniker "The Dark Prince". Appearance Markus is a handsome young man with short black hair and red eyes. He is very muscular and has proven to have a athletic physique. For clothing he normally wears a skin tight black T-shirt, Black pants, black socks, black shoes, and black belt. He wears a gray coat with light gray fur trimmings on the hood and edges. Personality He is normally a very calm individual. He can be very kind to individuals that are kind to him. However, he will be cold and calculating in battle. He analyzes an opponents weakness and often uses it against them. Also, he does not "sugar coat" anything. For example, if he thinks someone is weak, he tell them their weak. However, when someone demands something perverse of his wife, he becomes enraged and bloodthristy, and will not stop killing until he eliminates what he perceives as a threat to his loved ones, or someone stops him. Abilities Markus possesses many skills and abilities. They are: *'Weapons Master'-''' He has shown mastery of several weapons including, knives, swords, spears, staffs, and bow and arrows. *'''Monstrous Magic Energy- He has a immense amount of Magic Energy and has been stated that he has twice as much as Gildarts *'Enhanced Strength'- He match Gildarts strength blow for blow *'Enhanced Speed'- He is fast and agile enough to out maneuver Erza in her Flight Armor *'Immense Durability'- He can survive extremely powerful spells with little to no damage. Magic Markus is very powerful mage, and while he has Several styles of Magic, Darkness Magic is his most prominent one Darkness Magic: Darkness Magic is the magic that Markus is most prominent with, and it's se has earned him the moniker "The Dark Prince". *Dark Blast- Markus brings his open palms close to gether and fires a beam of Darkness Magic at the opponent. *Dark Shield-creates a circular shield in front of him that blocks frontal attacks *Evil Barrier- This spell surrounds the user in a circular dome the blocks attacks from nearly every direction. *Tartarus Rising- Markus touches his hands together as if he is praying. An aura of magic energy covers his body. The magic is then released from underneath the opponent, creating a massive pillar of Darkness Magic, that deals heavy damage to his opponents. *Extinction Chains- This is a spell he created after fightning Hades and his Chain magic. The chains are colored dark purple, with spear-heads on the tips and spikes running along the lengths. Markus uses this spell to restrain or injure his opponents. *Satanic Fists/Heels- Markus empowers his fist or feet with Darkness Magic to increase the power of his punches/kicks. *Dark Beam-Darkness Magic is gathered at the tips of the finger and fired as a piercing beam. *Cerberus Missile- Markus generates three dog heads that seek out the enemy and explode or bite into them. *Satans Law- A judgment spell the turns all enemies into lifeless husks. Markus was inspired by Fairy Law and created his own evil version. Unlike '''Fairy, '''this spell is not a deterent, and he can use this whenever he wishes. *Satanic Blast- A super destructive spell that is easily his most powerful spell. Fires an excessive amount of darkness from the hand to destroy the enemy in a massive explosion. *Satanic Barrier- This is an incredibly powerful defensive spell that can defend against almost any attack. Wind Magic *Flight: allows the user to fly at very fast speeds. *Tornado: The user summons a powerful tornado from underneath the opponent, sending them flying. *Devastion: The user sends a strong gust of Wind that throws the target flying back Category:Caster-Mage Category:Male Category:Shadow Magic User Category:Wind Magic User Category:Darkness Magic User Category:Dark Ecriture Magic User Category:S class mage